


May: Sora's Dream

by SilentStudies



Series: 365 Days of Love [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Young Sora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentStudies/pseuds/SilentStudies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora has a dream he can't remember, but it was a happy one. He's sure of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May: Sora's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I know that it's short and late! I procrastinated due to final exams and getting sick. I am not in a mood to write when I get food poisoning. This is my theory of why Roxas looks like Ventus, if you watched the Game Insiders cover Kingdom Hearts, you'll understand.

I am falling, and falling. (Where am I?)

Darkness is everywhere... (I'm scared.)

I land on something. (What is it?)

Doves fly away, revealing a glass platform. (What pretty glass!)

I look around, confused. (What am I doing here?)

The colors shine brightly, as if the glass lit up. (Ah, the light is here.)

I realize the platform is a large circle, and I am on the edge. (Where is the center?)

Being close to the floor, I don't notice that the floor shows a boy. (Why am I here?)

I find the center, a small sphere hovers above the ground. (Ooh, sparkly!)

Running towards it, I grin excitedly. (I wonder what this is?)

I hold out my hands and I hear a voice. (Who is this?)

"Who are you," the voices asks me. (My eyes widen with excitement.)

"My name's Sora, who are you?"

"I don't know," the voice replies timidly. (It sounds like a boy!)

"That's okay! Do you know where we are?"

"No, I'm sorry..."

"Well, I think we're in a dream, 'cause I fell down very deep!"

"Oh, well I need a place to stay..."

"Okay, you can stay with me!"

"Huh..?"

"Yeah, when we get out of here, you can stay with me!"

"Are you sure—"

"Yes, I will carry you with me!"

"Okay..."

Turning around, a staircase appears. (How exciting!)

I run up the glass staircase, a bright light envelopes me. (It's so warm.)

I open my eyes on my bed and smile to myself. (What a good dream!)


End file.
